BROTHERS!
by AliceDeath
Summary: "Reno, je sais que ta mère n'était pas une sainte, mais quand même". Ou la fabuleuse histoire des retrouvailles entre Reno et ses deux "frères". [Se passe après les événements du futur Kh3.]


Note de l'auteur : Pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas, Reno est un perso de Final Fantasy 7 ressemblant énormément à Axel (ils ont le même design)

Dans cette fic, Lea a l'apparence d'un adulte et Axel celle d'un adolescent.

Bonne lecture !

Lea et Axel était dans un monde qu'ils n'avaient jamais visités. Un monde assez industriel et empli d'une étrange technologie.

Si Lea était euphorique d'être ici, son simili l'était beaucoup moins.

Il priait pour rentrer le plus vite possible à la citadelle afin de s'adonner à son troisième passe-temps favori (le premier étant de manger des glaces à l'eau de mer et le deuxième dormir), humilier Xigbar avec l'aide de Xion : ce qui consistait à obliger l'archer à s'habiller en femme et par la même occasion, désespérer Roxas qui ne comprenait pas l'intérêt qu'avaient ses meilleurs amis pour cela.

Alors que le jeune homme au manteau noir réfléchissait à la robe qu'il ferait porter au borgne à son retour, il fut sorti de sa pensée par un cri hystérique provenant de derrière lui.

Il se retourna instinctivement au même moment que Lea et firent face à deux hommes en costar.

Les deux rouquins écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant l'un des deux hommes, qui faisait de même.

En effet, la ressemble entre eux étaient frappante (mis à part que cet homme avait les yeux bleus et non verts) et Lea avait bien remarqué que son simili, lui aussi, ne comprenait rien du tout à ce qu'il se passait, vu les vas et vient du regard qu'il faisait entre lui et l'homme qui était en face d'eux.

-Reno, je sais que ta mère n'était pas une sainte, mais quand même. , avait lancé l'homme chauve et basané à côté du dénommé Reno.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Bien trop occupé à sauter dans tous les sens et à crier des trucs incompréhensibles.

-Tu penses que ça pourrait être des répliques créées par Jenova ?

Reno arrêta subitement de sauter dans tous les sens pour lancer un regard interrogateur à son collègue.

-Merci de détruire mes rêves, Rude... Tu crois vraiment qu'ils sont des répliques ?

-On a qu'à leur demander. , dit Rude.

-Eh, vous êtes des répliques ou pas ? , avait crié Reno, espérant intérieurement que ça ne soit pas le cas.

Lea et Axel se regardèrent un instant avant de répondre à l'autre rouquin.

-Qui est Jenova ?, demanda Lea d'un air benné.

\- Les seules répliques que je connaisse étaient celles de Vexen mais, elles étaient défectueuses. J'ai donc été obligé de les supprimer. , lança Axel un tantinet blasé.

Alors que Lea regardait Reno d'un air stupide attendant une réponse à sa question, celui-ci se rua sur Axel.

Lea abandonna alors son sourire niais (made in Sora) pour un visage furieux.

En effet, Reno était en train de faire un câlin forcé à Axel qui essayait, en vain, de se défaire des bras de son agresseur.

-Ah, je suis trop heureux ! J'ai des frères, Rude ! C'est mes frangins ! Préviens le Boss et les autres Turks, je veux que tout le monde soit au courant de nos retrouvailles !

-Tes frères ? , lança Lea ne comprenant vraiment pas ce qu'il se passait.

Reno, regarda Lea avec un sourire aussi niais que celui d'un poisson rouge (si un poisson rouge peut sourire) et resta un moment en mode bug.

Grave erreur, car Axel en profita pour mettre un coup de coude magistral dans l'estomac de Reno, qui le lâcha sous la douleur, et se jeta dans les bras de sa version original.

Lea, qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire face au geste de son simili, resserra ses bras sur celui-ci.

Rude s'approcha alors de Reno et le releva.

Celui-ci avait les larmes aux yeux. Pas à cause de la douleur mais à cause de ce qu'il qualifiait de trahison de la part de son jeune frère qu'il venait juste de retrouver (qui n'est même pas son frère d'ailleurs).

-Même si vous êtes mes frères et que je vous aime, vous ne me laissez pas le choix. , décréta le Turks roux avec un pincement au cœur sous les regards de Lea et d'Axel qui commençaient sérieusement à se demander si ce type n'avait pas un pête au casque.

Reno sorti alors une matraque électrique de sa poche et la brandit devant ses soit disant frères.

Or, ce que Reno ignorait c'est qu'il avait en face de lui un jeune Maitre de la Keyblade fraichement sorti de son Symbole de Maitrise et le nouveau Chef de l'Organisation XIII qui était par la même occasion un assassin.

Reno décida alors d'attaquer. Grossière erreur. Il fut propulsé dans les airs par deux coups de pieds parfaitement synchros.

Rude, qui avait assisté au baptême de l'air de son camarade, se rua sur ses ennemis afin de leur assener une bonne dérouillée.

Il fut néanmoins violemment repoussé par un ouragan de flamme qui lui barrait la route et qui avait fini par se transformer en explosion.

Axel et Lea partirent alors laissant les deux Turks inconscient, Reno flottant dans une fontaine (heureusement pour lui sa matraque n'était pas tombée dans l'eau) et Rude allongeait dans une marre de boue.

Sur le chemin de retour, Lea expliqua à Axel qu'il avait été heureux que celui-ci se jette dans ses bras. Son simili, à priori gêné, on pouvait en déduire par la couleur rougeâtre de ses joues, lui avoua que s'il avait choisi d'avoir un frère, il aurait voulu que ce soit Lea.

Le nouveau numéro I se retrouva alors dans les bras d'un Lea heureux qui lui susurra à l'oreille qu'il pouvait bien devenir son frère s'il le souhaitait.


End file.
